The Flash (Vol 4) 23
Synopsis for "In Reverse, Part IV" When The Flash ruined Darwin Elias' plans and turned against him, he had assumed that Elias would be the most likely candidate for the identity of the Speed Force Killer. Unfortunately, now that Barry has attempted to confront Dr. Elias, he has learned otherwise. There is someone else performing these killings, and he has made himself up to be a twisted version of The Flash and Barry has no idea why. Meanwhile, Barry's girlfriend Patty Spivot has been tasked with babysitting his old flame Iris West in order to protect her from the Speed Force Killer. Unfortunately, Patty is well aware of Iris' feelings for Barry, and the tension between them is high. After a while, Patty has to excuse herself in order to go to the party she'd been planning for her parents' 30th wedding anniversary. Iris admits that this is worth leaving her for, and Patty responds that her family is most important to her. Iris reminds that Barry should be on her mind, given that he too is a target for the killer. He may not make it to the party. Sighing, Patty admits that she doesn't know if Barry will be able to come, and leaves, just as the police database finds a match for the blood sample that was found at one of the crime scenes. Angrily, Barry demands to know why this Reverse Flash killed his friends. The man responds that the Flash and his friends have been using the Speed Force to move forward in time. Once they're all dead, he will be able to move backward and change everything. Barry wonders why he wants to change the past, and who he is, but the Reverse Flash is done answering questions. Meanwhile, Patty is waiting outside for Barry to show up when her father Jim steps out to check on her. He understands her feelings, admitting that it's harder to enjoy special events when the one she loves isn't there. He sits down beside her and presses her to tell him whether Barry's absence might have anything to do with his being afraid to meet her parents. She insists that Barry is just caught up with work, and assures him that he will be there. Jim smiles and suggests that Barry must be special if Patty is willing to wait so long for him. Back at the crime lab, Iris is horrified to learn the identity of the Speed Force Killer. Her emotional response is so strong that it activates the Speed Force abilities within her that she had thought weren't there. As Barry leads the Reverse Flash away from Central City, for the protection of its citizens, Dr. Elias chases them on his motorcycle, hoping to extract their Speed Force energy, and take it for himself. He catches up to them as the Reverse Flash explains that Barry is misusing his powers. With them, he could change everything. Just then, Elias blasts Barry with his extractor, only to have the device ripped from his hands by the Reverse Flash, who prepares to finish Barry off. At the last second, Iris speeds into the blast's path, begging her brother not to continue. The blast hits her, and she collapses, angering Barry. Weakly, Iris begs Barry not to hurt Daniel as they two speedsters rush toward each other. As they collide, Daniel drains Barry of his Speed Force energy, and begins turning back the clock. Appearing in "In Reverse, Part IV" Featured Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) Supporting Characters *Iris West *Patty Spivot Villains *Reverse-Flash (Daniel West) Other Characters *Darwin Elias *Jim Spivot *Andrea Spivot (Mentioned Only) Locations *Central City **Central City Police Department Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/the-flash-2011/the-flash-23 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_4_23 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-23-reverse-part-4/4000-423623/ Category:The Flash (Volume 4)